


Everything has a Price

by orphan_account



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Judy Needs to find Nick, and she knows Finnick is the only mammal to know. However, he won't just give it up easily.





	

                Finnick was enjoying his alone time in his van, listening to his music in the comfy of his beanbag chair, until he heard knocking on his van door. He didn't remember inviting anyone over, it could only mean trouble. Finnick made a rush for his bat, and he then ran to the door, bursting out while yelling the most intimidating thing he could think of on such short notice.

                "WHO IS IT?!" he yelled as he readied his bat, but what he saw was not at all what he expected.

"I need you to take me to Nick, please!" begged the bunny before him.

"Fuzz?" asked Finnick as he looked her over, confusion and irritation in his voice. "Why should I help you?" He asked as he gave her a scowl, bat clenched as he eyed her over.

“I can’t find him anywhere and the address on his tax forms went to an old abandoned dock the mammals there don’t know anything about it I don’t know where else to look-“. She stops her ragged rant to take a deep breath. “Please... I need to make things right... can you help me?" she pleaded, her paws together.

Finnick pondered for a moment, before waving her into his van. "Come in, and close the door."

Judy jumped in and she closed the door before leaning against it. Finnick sat back down in his beanbag chair, located between the front seats. He let out an audible sigh as he got comfortable again, laying his bat nearby as he crossed his legs.

"So then..." Finnick began, a little smirk forming on his face. "You wanna know where Nick is?"

"Yes, please!" she said in a hushed tone, although her voice still showed her eagerness. Finnick's grin widened, rubbing his muzzle as he thought of what he wanted.

"You know, everything has a cost, even your fox's location." said Finnick, his voice now sultry and suggestive as he laid back, his arms behind his head. "Think you can afford to pay?"

Judy let out an annoyed sigh as she reached into her pocket and she pulled out her wallet, but Finnick motioned her to stop. "As tempting as that is, I want somethin' else..." he said as he smiled quite devilishly at Judy.

She just held onto her wallet as she said "Finnick, I'm not part of the ZPD anymore… I can't give you favors."

 This just elicited a chuckle from the suddenly demure fox. "I wasn't looking for that either..." he said as he made no effort to hide that he was eyeing her figure. Judy started to notice, and she blushed with embarrassment. She was not used to this kind of attention, and frankly, she could live without it.

Her voice grew higher pitched and cracked as she tried to offer a better deal. She opened her wallet and she pulled out the green bills within. "Hey! You know, I have...” she quickly counted the cash in her wallet. “$200 on me! Also, I'm pretty sure I'll be an officer again if this goes well so... HEY! Just be patient!” She smiled nervously as she presented the money again.

"Fuzz, I want you to do what I say, and give me a little strip show. Show me that fiiiiiiiiine booty!" He said with a seductive grin and tone, his ears behind his head as head in an attempt to seem suaver than he really is.

Judy’s ears lowered as she spoke in a desperate tone. "Why though? Don’t you want something you can actually use? I have never done anything like this!”

Finnick just kept on grinning. "Don't worry Fuzz, amateurs are adorable! I’ll walk you through it." he said in a soothing voice. Judy took a deep breath, and she looked to the floor as she considered her options.

“Zootopia is a big place, what are the odds he is just working with someone else elsewhere? However, for a conman that knew everyone, everyone didn’t seem to know much about him. The most other mammals knew about Nick was his name. If I want to know more, I would have to go find other seedy individuals, and who knows what they would want.”

"I'll do it." she said as she raised her head determinedly and stared Finnick in the eyes.

"Good, come a little closer, and give those hips a wiggle." he ordered as he stared at her torso. She attempted a walk with a pathetic sway to her hips in time to her movement.

"Nonono, bounce a little, be a little more liiively!" he said as he emphasized with his paws, before shooing her back to the door. "Now try again... exaggerate those hips!” He said rather jovially. His smile grew as Judy quickly caught on, practically beaming as she expertly walked down his imaginary catwalk, adding a sway to each step as she leaded her stepss with her hips. “Daaamn Fuzz, you’re a natural! Now turn around for papa…. show me them buns…” He ordered as he pulled out his phone, quietly snapping pictures as Judy started to gyrate her hips as she quietly turned around, feeling disgusted and violated as shame and arousal started to swell from within.

As she started to turn back to face Finnick, he quickly stopped her, saying “Nuh uh, you keep your back to me, I ain’t done lookin! You can start unbuttonin that shirt though, gimme somethin to look at when I’m ready!” He said with a hint of anger.

Judy was completely out of her element. She focused on keeping her arms up as she shook her hips left and right now, holding back chokes as she remembered why she was doing it: for the lives she undoubtedly ruined by proxy of her words, and for Nick. “D-do I really need to take my shirt off?” she asked as she kept her gaze to the map pinned to the back of the door, distracting herself slightly from the embarrassment and shame she placed herself in.

“Did I stutter?” He growled now, showing his dissatisfaction to Judy’s reluctance. She slowly and unceremoniously unbuttoned her shirt as he commented, obviously shifting his attention. “Aawww yeah, now we’re getting to the good stuff!” He exclaimed, pure joy emblazoned on his face as he bounced in his chair. He quickly settled himself for pictures though, as Judy slowly spread her shirt apart, swinging her hips to an imaginary rhythm. “That’s right, don’t write checks you can’t cash.” He said, his voice sounding smooth and seductive once again. “Now turn around… gimme a look at you.” He ordered, although his voice much less agitated as he readied his phone.

Judy slowly turned around, trying to force a convincing smile, but her façade quickly crashed when a flash of a camera-phone blinded her. “FINNICK! What the fudge is this!?” she questioned as she tried to hide her body from the camera, but Finnick just started to laugh.

“You are SO precious! If ya worked at a club, I’d be a regular!” This did nothing to calm her though. No amount of fur could hide the blush from her embarrassment and Finnick’s crude compliment.

“Yo-You said nothing about pictures!” she started to yell as she started to don her shirt, but yet again, Finnick was quick to stop her.

“You’re gonna stop now? What about Nick?” Judy froze as he brought up her russet friend. “You got so far, Bun-bun. I got quite a few pictures. It would be a shame if you got nothing out of this." Finnick said with a grin as Judy collected her thoughts.

"-are you going to share this with anyone?" she asked as she kept her head faced away from him, peeling her clothes off rather quickly as she hid her obvious frown.

"If you don't tell anyone." he said factually in tone as he crossed his legs.

Judy nodded in agreement. Finnick had her right where he wanted her, and he was right regardless. “I’ll do it…” she said as she dropped her clothes in a corner before stepping towards him.

“Where’s that smile?” Finnick said, in an almost fatherly tone as he looked into her eyes with the biggest shit eating grin she had ever got the misfortune to see. Still though, she forced her smile back and she leaned forward, in a rather pathetic attempt to appease.

“Come a little closer.” Finnick beckoned with a finger as he gave her a seductive wink, putting his phone away as he eyed her figure one more time.

Finnick’s words of ‘Being so close’ echoed in her mind as she approached him, smile a little more eager as she imagined finally getting out of this… arrangement.

Finnick spun his paw around as he said “Show me that booty… one more time…” a rather sinister grin on his face as she obeyed.

As soon as Judy turned around, he gripped both cheeks, and he cooed “It’s almost over, just a few more moments.”

Judy obeyed silently, as she felt him start to grip her rear. Finnick was surprisingly gentle and soft with his paws, which nearly elicited a moan of pleasure from the rabbit. She held her paws to her mouth as Finnick’s probing paws rubbed her bare butt. She tried distracting herself as his velvety paw pads gently caressed around her cheeks, then across the surface to meet in the middle to then pinch around the base of her tail. Trying not to moan was going to be a real challenge, he was really skilled with his paws.

                When she felt she couldn’t continue enduring this… mistaken pleasure… she steps forward and she leans down to pick up her clothes as she says, extreme agitation in her voice “I think you got more than enough. Tell me where Nick is.”

                Finnick smirked as he opened his paw. “Gimme yo phone.” He said casually as he watched her redress in front of him. As quickly as she could, she handed her phone to him, and Finnick started to scroll through her apps. He found her memo app and he opens it.

                “You know…” said Finnick, smirk nearly etched onto his muzzle as he slowly typed words into a new memo. “ya seemed to really enjoy yaself back there.”

                Judy opened her mouth to interject, but Finnick just talked over her, silencing her quickly. “I saw ya little fuzzy-wuzzy tail twitchin’ as I told ya to undress. You were havin fun.”

                He grinned as he finished typing, but instead of handing her phone back, he just relaxed his arm, still clutching her phone as he raised an eyebrow. She could tell he was waiting for a reply, so she opened her mouth, but again was talked over as soon as she made a noise.

                “And when I was rubbin, you were practically grindin into me!” Finnick said as he started to chuckle.

                Judy was embarassed by what he said, her ears raised in shock as she tried to hide her face in her paws. Finnick stopped laughing to look at her, perversely enjoying her embarrassment

“You know; I was still recording…” he said as he reached his free hand to his breast pocket. “want me to show you?” he asked as he pulled out his phone. With a few taps of the screen, Judy’s derriere was in plain view, his paws practically stationary as the video showed her sliding it up and down his grip.

“My favorite part was how much ya tail was wagging! I couldn’t help but give it a little pinch!” Finnick said as he put his phone away, a lecherous smile plastered back on his face as he gave her a wink. Judy hid behind her ears as he did, and she started to “curse” a little louder. Finnic chuckled a lot more quietly as he had his fill of torturing the rabbit.

“You know… if you ever find yourself without money, or looking for a change in career, come give me a call. I know some guys who would love to hire you!” Judy extended a paw to Finnick, and she nodded. Finnick handed her phone back finally, and with enough snooping, she found an address and a list of instructions written into the memo… as well as Finnick’s phone number.

“Th-thanks for the information.” Judy said humiliated as she checked her things.

“Yeah don’t mention it. Let me know if ya need anythin else. I’ll be glad to help ya again.” He said with a wink as Judy bolted through his back door, slamming it hard behind her. Finnick opened his mouth to scream, but instead let out a sigh. He couldn’t stay mad at her. Her ass was too fine for that.

                He laid back in his beanbag chair as he sent out a text:

 [Hey, go to the bridge, you got company.]

 [Who?]

 [That rabbit cop really wants to see you.]

 [Damn it Fin, I was having a nice day. Why should I?]

 [She earned a visit.]

 [What did she do to earn it???]

[Don’t worry about it.]

                Satisfied, Finnick left his messaging app and he opened his photo gallery. He silently admired his photos as he laid back, tuning out the rest of the world.


End file.
